Recueil de la septième nuit FOF par Rukiechan
by Rukie-chan
Summary: Recueil de tout les thèmes proposé à ma sauce, j'espère que ça vous plaira, au menu de la citrouille et des maraudeurs ? Appétissant non ? Avec un zeste de jalousie d'un vert et argent.
1. Citrouille

** "Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "citrouille" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."**

** Je vous souhaite d'avance un bon divertissement, et j'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! **

** Note : Je cherche un beta-reader si quelqu'un est intéressé. **

* * *

Le chateau était silencieux, la nuit était tombé depuis plusieurs heures. Le lendemain soir, il y aurait le banquet d'halloween, mais pour le moment, tous nos chers sorciers étaient dans leur lit. Tous ? Non ! Une bande de quatre gryffondors résiste encore et toujours à Picott, le concierge.

En effet, tendait l'oreille ! Comment ça vous n'entendez rien ? Faîtes un effort voyons ! Là, vous les entendez, ces petits chuchotements venant de la réserve du professeur de potion ? Comment ça vous ne les entendez toujours pas ! Mais vous avez l'ouïe d'un farfadet lumineux nom de Merlin ! Bon, j'ai saisi, nous allons nous approchez un peu ...

- Tu les trouves Patmol ?

- Il ne manque plus que les écailles de dragons ! Répondit le concerné

En effet, à la porte de la réserve, se trouvaient trois jeunes garçons de seize ans, tout au plus. Il y avait un garçon un peu grassouillet qui tenait dans ses bras des fioles en tout genre, puis un autre qui surveillait un vieux parchemin sur lequel des traits semblaient s'animer comme par magie. Ces deux là semblaient être là plus par soutient à leurs deux amis que par réel envie, sachant que leur nuit ne s'arrêterait pas à la simple "course" dans la réserve de potion. Le troisième était brun et ressemblait à un enfant à qui l'on a promis le plus beau cadeau du monde, le sourire aux lèvres, trépinnant d'impatience. Et le dernier ... Où est-il encore celui-là ? Comment voulez-vous que je vous présente nos farçeurs si ils se cachent ! Ah ! Le voilà, je disais donc, le dernier venait de sortir avec les écailles de dragons.

J'ai nommé, roulement de tambour, les maraudeurs dans une de leur sortie nocturne habituelle. Respectivement, Peter Pettigrow, Rémus Lupin, James Potter et Sirius Black.

- On a un problème les amis, Picott.

- Et après, on se mets tous sous ma cape, soupira James

- Cornedrue, tu n'as pas pris ta cape. Rappela Peter

En effet, leur préfète en chef avait soupsonné James d'aller se promener dehors à une heure défendue, en effet sinon pourquoi prendrait-il une cape si ce n'est pas faire un tour dehors ? Il est bien connu que le célèbre James Potter ne refusait rien à Lily Evans, il était monté la ranger dans son dortoir pour montrer sa bonne volonté à la jeune fille, seulement lorsque celle-ci fut monter se coucher, nos garnements ont oubliés d'aller récupérer la cape.

- Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ! Paniqua le jeune Sirius Black

- Il est à trois couloirs d'ici ! Dit le loup garou en rangeant les ingrédients doucement dans son sac à dos

- Les cuisines ne sont pas loin et il ne va jamais les vérifier, il déteste les elfes de maisons !

Ils sortirent de la salle à pas de loup, sans mauvais jeu de mot pour ce pauvre Lupin, le dos collé au mur, ce ne fut pas sans une sueur froide qu'ils parvinrent aux cuisines.

- Dable, peux servir à boire à ces messieurs ? Leur demanda un gentil elfe à leur vue

- Un jus de citrouille ne serait pas de refus ... Dit nonchalamment Sirius Black.

Soudain, les trois autres maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Ils venaient d'avoir une brillante idée, lumineuse pour ainsi dire.

Le lendemain soir, la grande salle était magnifique, il y avait des nuées de chauve-souris volante, des citrouilles évidées dans lesquelles brûlaient des chandelles, des serpentins ondulant paresseusement sous le ciel magique, vraiment tout était splendide. Mais ce fut lorsque les serpentards se mirent à manger que le coup de grâce arriva, longuement mais sûrement, les têtes des pauvres élèves verts et argents se mirent à gonfler, devinrent orange. Bientôt, tous les serpentards avaient une tête en forme de citrouille.

Les maraudeurs levèrent leur verres de jus de citrouille, heureux de leur petite farce et crièrent :

- Santé !

* * *

Ce texte vous a plu, je sais ce n'est pas glorieux, mais je n'était pas très inspiré, espérons que je le serrai plus pour la suite !


	2. Le rouge de la différence

**"Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Rouge" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp."**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, je manque cruellement d'imagination ce soir, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu. **

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Il l'a fixait, assis à sa table. Six ans que cette fille l'intriguée. Il ne comprenait pas, cette fille était un mystère. Il lui était pourtant supérieur, il n'aurait jamais du s'abaisser à la regarder, ni à lui adresser la parole même pour l'insulter.

Alors comment cela se faisait-il que malgré son sang-pur cette fille avait de meilleurs résultats que lui ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce petit air si prétentieux lorsqu'elle levait la main pour donner une réponse, elle n'avait pas à être fière ! Par Merlin et Morgane ! Ragea t-il en serrant les poing

Pourquoi avait-elle des amis alors qu'elle était inférieure ! Pourquoi ce sentait-il si jaloux d'elle ? Il se sentait minable, elle était tout ce qu'il voulait être. Elle était intelligente, elle avait des amis, elle était courageuse. Elle avait sans doutes eu une enfance heureuse sans problème, c'était facile pour elle ! Elle n'avait pas eu du lavage de crâne à propos de la pureté du sang dès son plus jeune âge ! Elle n'avait pas à devenir mangemort pour protéger sa famille !

Voilà où en était les réflexions de Drago Malfoy tandis qu'il observait la table des gryffondors durant sa sixième année. Comme il aurait voulu être à leur place et porter lui aussi, la couleur qui aurait prouver sa différence, comme il aurait voulu être lui aussi rouge et or.

* * *

C'est mauvais, n'est-ce-pas ? Laissez tout de même vos impressions, ça m'aide à avancer.


End file.
